Who Are You?
by Skij Leonhart
Summary: A little backstory of my opinion on how Vi came to join the League. May expand larger than a few chapters. Constructive criticism is welcome. And yes, I'm working on my chapter length :D Rated M for language, adult themes and to-come cut-in-half lemons. Just for the lemon juice. The pic is from DeviantArt and I don't own it: all credit goes to the artist.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, hello.

For any of you who _may_ have read my other FF8 stories, know this; I wrote myself into a corner and then lost motivation simultaneously, so unless I slump into a depression again that story might not finish.

On a happier note, I'm planning on sticking with this aspect of my username (Skij) to write some good old League fics. Vi's lore and her background/character interest me, so I decided to write what I feel should be her upbringing.

You can add me skijmac7 if you wanna play an occasional game with me on the weekends.

I'm also extremely pleased that I'm getting follows just because I posted that I was in the process of writing this! I hope I don't let you down.

Anyways; without further ado,

_Skij Leonhart_

* * *

Chapter One:

Light hadn't even begun to poke its fingers through the brunette's blinds yet, and still her alarm insisted on screaming its two-tone siren call over and over until Victoria slammed her hand down on it, effectively snoozing it for another five minutes.

"Oh, no you don't."

A strong hand grabbed Victoria by the collar and threw her down onto the floor,  
violently disturbing her peaceful sleep. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her head, trying to discern who had done such a vile deed when the perpetrator himself decided to learn down and plant a kiss on her forehead. The act brought a smile to her face and prompted her to struggle to her feet, leaning on her dresser for support.

"Come on, love, we have a long day and it's already five-thirty." Following the bewildered look on Victoria's face, the young man smiled and noted, "I took the liberty of setting your alarm back thirty minutes, considering you snooze through it anyways. Now hurry up and move!"  
The tone ended with his signature bit of authority, and Victoria immediately started over to her closet to see what she would put on today. As he left the room, a smile crept across the even-younger woman's face.

* * *

The man left the room and headed down the hallway to enter the dining room, where Victoria's sister, Jessica, was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, eating yogurt noisily as the other man entered the the room. He merely glanced at her in disgust as he turned to open the fridge, ignoring her icy glare in response.

"You know you could just say good morning, like a civil person."

"I only speak civilly to people who _act _civilly, Jess."

"Please. I act well enough for you to not kick me out; that ought to count for something, right?" Jess implored, only to be immediately rebuffed. The young man replied in a mocking tone, " 'Please.' You know the only reason I keep you two around is because of Father's wishes; if it were up to me, I'd have you gone in a heartbeat."

The two held frigid glares for a moment before bursting into laughter; sometimes, only sometimes, would the man laugh.

Victoria entered the room to see the rare sight of her sister and the young man joking around; she rose an eyebrow as she entered the kitchen, yawning and raising her arms to reach the cabinet for a cup to pour herself some orange juice.

"Please, allow me." The man gestured for the glass as he already had the bottle in hand. Smiling, Victoria handed the glass over and looked over at her sister, who was frowning but for what reason she couldn't tell.

"Here you go; your morning glass of 73% water, 26% sugar, and one percent fake oranges, served right to you!" Victoria and the young man chuckled at his corny, yet true joke; the orange juice was rather processed and tasted awful.

The light brunette took the glass with another smile and looked towards the clock underneath the windowsill: it read 6:47 in its flashing blue LED lights. Just past the time-teller was a sight that no one should have to wake up to; but 80% of the city's inhabitants did, the grungy, infested streets of Piltover's slums.

"You know, I've been wondering..." Jessica began; snapping Victoria out of her window trance.

_"Jessica _always_ does this when she wants something... Why doesn't he see it?" _Victoria mused, knowing that whatever she said was going to be outrageous, but somehow she would talk him into it. As usual.

"Can we go see the fair this year?" Victoria and the young man gasped almost simultaneously, the former's being much louder. The words struck Victoria like a spear through the heart; the young man's face slightly distorted as if he'd had sulfur held under his nose.

"Are you out of your mind, Jess? You know the festival's only for the New Pilts... You'll be detained and kicked out on the spot if they catch you and..."

It seemed like Jessica was waiting for the "if", and simply smiled at them both.

"_If_ they catch me, right?" Jess interrupted; Victoria merely shook her head; only crazy, insane, out-of-their-mind people tried to sneak into New Piltover. But their brother was simply more enraged by this statement.

"I will **NOT **have you leaving this house except to go to school until the fair is **OVERWITH**!" He was yelling now, with his cheeks turning red. Finally, Jessica played her last card.

"I... well, I... just thought it'd be neat... 'cuz we never get to go... not since..." She burst into tears as she started off towards her room. Victoria thought it was fake, as usual, but her brother just shook his head and sat down in a chair next to the counter, face in his palms.

"Cheer up; maybe she'll change her mind tomorrow?" The young girl offered, knowing that he'd go on another self-deprecating speech about how it was impossible to keep the family together since their father's passing and this and that, and Victoria would offer words of condolences, and then her brother would wave her off, and she'd go and get ready, and the car ride to school would be another silent one.

It seemed like she was always left to be the strong one; even though she had the least experience in life, she always knew what to say.

* * *

When she arrived at school, though, things were different. Only being in the fifth grade, she had to walk the long way to the elementary section of her school; this passed by both the middle and high school sections. The latter was abuzz with activity but as she walked by, it seemed to quiet down slightly.

"Hey man, you got any ideas for that-"

"Yea, I came up with a plan to-"

"Do you know how many guards-"

"-if only there were another way in-"

Snippets of conversation here and there that she'd pick up made her think of the conversation her family had this morning, and sneaking into the fair. Oh, the wondrous fair... the part she hadn't told her brother was that she wanted to go as well. It was such a wonderful event, and most of the kids from her part of town just wanted to go for the fireworks, which started right after sunset. They'd want to sit there, maybe holding hands, eating a cotton candy, enjoying the sights... but not Victoria. Sure... the pretty lights were pretty, but that's all they were. She wanted to go for the _inventions_, the part _after _the fireworks that everyone seemed to neglect... but not Victoria. She knew the value of a good invention, and its power to save... and destroy.

Before the brunette girl could get lost in her thoughts and imagine the fair, arms wrapped around her shoulders and yanked her into the adjacent bathroom. Before she could turn around and see who her assailant was, a metallic, cold object knocked her on the head and spots clouded her vision as she was dragged and sat up against the wall, pink backpack still in tow. The last thing she heard before passing out was the lock on the door being clicked shut; the world went silent.

* * *

E/N: This is hella short.

I'm going to make my chapters longer eventually; but I have to set up her backstory first.

I'm thinking Victoria's around 11 at this time, being a 5th grader or so. Jessica's a middle schooler, maybe 8th grade (14) and both are relatively mature for their age; Victoria more so. The young man is quite the mysterious figure (intentional) and is approximately 19 or 20.

The next chapter (at least part of it) is going to be flashbacks for Victoria- hopefully I don't lose you in my semi-intricate plotline.

Until next time,

_Skij Leonhart_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! The response to this story has been huge- and I only posted it within the last 24 hours of writing this.

I'm quite mad today, actually, for two reasons; one, I got my computer stolen along w/ a speaker of mine (400$), and two; I just wrote this intro (plus a lot of the actual chapter) and I changed tabs on my iPad and it deleted all of it.

F*ckin hell.

However, I guess I ought to be thankful that my iPad wasn't in there, nor was my phone, and nor was anything **super** important on my computer ( no league or starcraftII for a while, though :C )

Anyways, I hope I can live up to the expectations of everyone who has read this.

Without further ado,

_Skij Leonhart_

Chapter 2: (flashback)

"Daddy, can we go see the fair _today_?" Jessica asked in an almost whiny, high pitch voice. It seemed to be her tradition, four years running, to continuously bug her father about the fair. This was the second to last day of the fair, and Jessica was hoping to keep it in the forefront of her father's mind so that she could plead with him tomorrow. Victoria clung to her father's arm as their brother walked a few steps behind them, pushing their cart of groceries down the sidewalk. The old man sighed and ran his free hand through his peppered hair.

"Yes, dear, we can." Victoria stopped and looked up at her father with a quizzical look while her sister screamed and jumped for joy, their brother chuckling to himself quietly. Jessica recovered enough to run over to her father and cling to his other arm, uttering a string of words that sounded like, "thankyouthankouthankythankyothakyou" until it regressed to screaming. The brunette girl on the other side of her father drew her brows into a frown; sometimes her sister could be so darn _loud_.

After stopping by their home for a few minutes so they could drop off the groceries and so Jessica could "omg i gotta pick out a dress", Victoria slipped inside to grab her trusty notepad/journal. The journal being halfway full already, she figured at the fair she could burn through another fourth just by drawing sketches of all the tech on the _real _side of the fair. The little girl chuckled as she grabbed it off her nightstand and turned around to see her brother, peeking inside the room.

"You gonna need an escort, little lady?" It was their secret; Victoria would say she was just following her brother, and he would pretend to be interested in the various tech and demo the ones that were available to do so, while the unsuspecting little girl took notes and wrote down what she thought was most fascinating. "Truth be told," her brother thought, "some of the stuff _was _interesting," but sometimes he thought his sister a little obsessed.

"Speaking of obsessed..." The dark-haired man mumbled, the slightly older, much-louder blonde sister had finally darted out of her room in a simple yellow dress, much reflecting her mood and outlook on the fair-to-come. Both dark-haired siblings glanced at each other as their blonde sister gave a twirl with her dress on. When she realized the two weren't quite as excited as her, she scoffed and ran outside, yelling, "I won't let you two rain on my parade!"

Laughing, the two made their way out to the car and climbed in. There was a short, 10 minute ride to their destination, which was already crawling with people; Jessica jumped from the car before their father could finish parking and ran towards the lake, where most of the festivities were. As the car rolled to a stop, Victoria slowly slid out of the car, followed by her brother. Their father sighed as they stood on the curb, staring after Jessica's disappearing figure and tossed the younger boy the keys for safekeeping.

"Don't take off without us, ok?" The older man joked as he made his way purposefully down towards his wild daughter. Free of her father, Victoria perked up considerably and grabbed her brother's hand, the other busy holding her notebook. Half-dragging him, the brunette ran towards the tail end of the exhibition stalls; the start was near the fireworks area where she wanted to end up. Sighing, her brother rolled up his sleeves and started examining the various bits of technology as his sister flipped open her spiral and began to take notes.

* * *

Three hours after they had arrived at four, the sun had begun to set and they were nearing the end of the exhibition line; one particular invention had taken thirty minutes to build up to a spectacular ending of a program sequence before malfunctioning terribly and short-circuiting itself with water it was demonstrating with. Everyone had walked away disgruntled as the owner flipped multiple shits over the sparking machine.

One of her favorites so far, though, had been the schematics for a weapon that piqued her curiosity. Some tables did indeed have hand-outs at their booth with a couple pictures; this one was a copy of the basic model of a shape-changing weapon; it changed from a massive hammer to a cannon-on-a-stick, as her brother had put it. The operator had included that it was "lightweight" and "easy to maneuver", but she thought it a bit too big for her taste. Her brother asked her why she was interested in weaponry, of all things, and she really couldn't give him an answer.

"It just resonates with me inside; I'd love to be at the helm of something like that." Her brother just shook his head as she added as an afterthought, "In my size and color, of course."

Another favorite was a set of augmentation boots and leg-braces; as the operator demonstrated, the braces and boots allowed the user to jump and dash for quite the distance; an optional arm-set allowed for similar strength in the upper body. This stand included an all-inclusive blueprint; the owner of the idea simply wanted to get his idea out into the world, not make money. Victoria took two copies, tucking one into her skirt, (just to be safe, she said) and walked towards the final booth she and her brother would make their way to for the evening.

This booth was much smaller than the rest, and seemed out of place; the color scheme was dull, the size awkward in comparison, and the arrangement strange; it was a closed booth without any display tables in front; only a counter with a single, middle-aged woman behind it. When Victoria began to walk towards the booth, her brother grabbed her arm. Confused, she turned around to see him shaking his head no.

"But... It's the last booth! We went to every booth last year... and the year before that... and the year before that, too!" Victoria's whining seemed to match Jessica's at this point, and her brother caved. "Be careful; I don't like the look of her," he mentioned, and stayed a ways behind her but still within earshot.

As Victoria walked up to the stand, she could tell the woman was asleep; light snores could be heard from behind the counter. Victoria stood on her tippy-toes to plink the bell, producing a light tone that jarred the poor old woman out of her sleep. Victoria stood patiently with her hands holding her journal to her chest as the peppered hair lady made her way out of her chair, opening a door on the side of her booth with a box in her hands.

Excited, the girl made her way towards the woman quickly; her brother was much more wary and made it to the woman first, holding Victoria back a little.

"Let me open it first; it could be dangerous." The old woman just laughed a pitiful, wheezing laugh; the laugh of someone with days left.

"Please, boy. *cough cough* Hardly anyone around here gets _gifts_, anyways. *cough cough* I'm sure your girl wants something for her birthday, or maybe Christmas. *cough* It would make a nice gi-" Victoria's brother interrupted as her own face turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, no, no, she's not my, uh, girlfriend."

"Just a _friend_ then?" The old woman smirked as Victoria's face edged towards red. Her brother seemed to be flustered for the first time that she'd seen in person.

"No. Just. My. Sister." He managed through clenched teeth, and the old lady just laughed some more, followed by more wheezing, coughing and cackling.

_"I'm glad _she _seems to be having such a great time."_ Victoria thought as she heard her brother whisper in her ear, _"Can we **please** go now?"  
_

The old lady seemed to read their minds and managed to contain herself as she bent down to set the box on the ground, top off. White wrapping paper covered whatever was inside.

"Go ahead, take it." The old lady then sat down behind it, cross-legged, and closed her eyes. After she realized they hadn't taken it out yet, she slid an eye open.

"If it were to explode or somethin', I'd be right in the blast, wouldn't I?" Her brother nodded and took out the paper, leaving Victoria to remove the object in question.

It was a pair of gloves; black in color, similar in length to dancer's show gloves, but closer in material to leather; the knuckles were colored pink and a wiring could be felt running along the wrists and palms. As she slid them on, a click sounded as each glove tightened on the brunette's hands, and Victoria frowned as the gloves seemed to meld to her skin a little bit.

The old lady stood up quickly and grabbed Victoria's newly sheathed hands, staring in astonishment. Then an understanding seemed to seep into her features as she sat back down, sighing contentedly. Her mouth then opened, and without moving any other feature of her face, she began to speak in a deeper voice than before.

_"You will endure great suffering before enjoying great pleasure, young one. Go forth and embrace your destiny; these gauntlets will serve you well in your darkest hour."_

The woman seemed to gasp as she 'woke up' from her trance to a bewildered Victoria; her brother had his arm protectively across her shoulders. The girl was still clutching her journal that she had momentarily set down with her newly embraced hands.

"I don't know what that was, lady, or what that means, but my sister and I will be leaving. Thank you?" He ended with a questioning tone, and the woman nodded.

"No; thank _you. _Now... I may sleep." And with that, the lady closed her eyes and went limp; only her neck remained upright.

* * *

Victoria and her brother sat awaiting the fireworks; her brother readily stuffing his face with a funnel cake he had just bought. Victoria was busy scrawling in her notebook; a fresh page topped with the eerie message she had received from the possessed old lady.

"What do you think it means?" Her brother rolled his eyes and swallowed his piece of fried flour.

"For the fiftieth time, sis, it means nothing. They're just gloves, they look cool, they're probably warm, and we'll never see her again. Get over it." He managed before cramming another piece into his mouth.

_"Psh. Boys." _Victoria rolled her eyes as she looked back down at her journal._ "This has to be important!" _Victoria wondered as she stared lazily into the journal, tracing the words with her fingers. As her brother walked back to the table, (when did he leave?) licking his fingers, he suddenly had a thought.

"Hey, sis." This snapped her out of her trance, and she looked up with her head inclined in inquiry.

"Try doing this." Without warning, he slammed his fist into the table, knuckles first, leaving a cross-pattern indent on his fingers. Shaking it off, he looked over at his sister who, wide-eyed and shocked, gently tapped her hand against the table.

"No, no, no no. Harder; c'mon. I'm trying to see if the gloves offer any protection; they're pretty thick looking. And what's that pink stuff on the knuckles? I wonder what tha-" Victoria interrupted her brother by slamming her encased left hand into his only supporting hand on the table; the reaction of pulling it backwards in pain caused him to fall forwards and go crashing, face first, into the table. She giggled as he pushed himself up from the table, cradling his hand and scowling.

"You're lucky you're a girl, little sister." This just made Victoria giggle even more, and he just smiled and shook his head; it was kind of his fault, after all. Interrupting them both was a loud-speaker announcement, preceded by a bit of feedback.

_"-bzzt- Just letting everyone know that we're starting the fireworks in five minutes! We're gonna do a little test of our igniter here in a few seconds; don't be alarmed."  
_

A joyous noise erupted from the crowds, and as the people started to push towards the lakeside, the siblings rose from their bench.

"You know sis, I had a good time today. I hope you did too." Victoria looked over and nodded with a smile, taking his injured hand and sliding hers over it as they made their way towards the lake themselves. Not even 10 steps into their walk, her brother turned to ask a question, and the last Victoria remembered of that part of their night was his face, mouth slightly ajar as he posed to ask a question; the previous smile slightly faded as his brows began to crease into a concentrated frown. All of this she would remember... forever.

Then the blast came.

* * *

E/N: w00t, chapter2 hath arrived.

Thanks for your patience, readers (in advance cuz my next chapters won't be updated nearly as fast), and thanks for reading; I like cliffhangers, sorry.

Until next time,

_Skij Leonhart_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm tellin ya, the response is blowing my mind.

I've read a few Vi fics and most of them are top-notch caliber; hoping I can make it up there (gotta improve chapter length, I know)(*lol after posting its not nearly as long as I wanted but whatever)

There's also a little bit of off-lore here- Vi apparently joins her gang at six (VI?) but that seems... just a little too early. You'll see.

Now... since so many people are actually reading my fics... it'd be nice to receive a review here and there.  
Really nice.. :D

Anyways, I'll get to the writing.

(P.S! I'm alpha-ing a story with ZedxAkali called 'The Shadow That Watches' by the amazing WingsofRequiem.

Link: (fanfiction .n e ts/9516548/1/The-Shadow-that-Watches) with no spaces)

(P.P.S my upload times are slowin' down, sorry!)

Without further ado,

_Skij Leonhart_

Chapter 3:

_"Dude, you fuckin' hit her way too hard."_

_"Sorry, I didn't know we were abducting lower schoolers. You just told me to hit the person they grabbed."_

_"I distinctly remember telling you to just fuckin' tap her. Not swing like a fuckin' baseball player."_

_"Sorrrry, Jason, maybe_ you_ should do the "tapping" next time."_

_"Fuck you."_

As Victoria came to, she managed to keep her eyes shut so she could listen to her kidnappers. She pretended to stir, rolling away from the voices so she could open her eyes a little. The voices went silent for a few seconds to make sure she wasn't awake, and then continued.

_"Love you too, Jason. At least she's alive... Now what are we supposed to do with a ten year old kid?"_

_"She's eleven, and she's useful. She's the bait to get to her brother..."_

_"Whose brother is... Oh, no. Not him."_

_"Yep. And if he got the tip-off, he'll be at the spot any second."_

_"Jason you are one clever, bat-shit crazy son of a bitch, you know that?"_

Victoria tried desperately to see where they were, but by rolling over she had effectively faced herself against the wall and could only see part of a symbol on the wall. It extended past her vision range, however, and she forgot that she was supposed to be asleep as she sat up to see what the full image looked like.

"Hey, look; she's awake!" Panic surged through her as she tried to examine the whole symbol; it was like a compass, with four lines making up the cardinal and diagonal directions, with 3 concentric circles surrounding it. Horror took over her brain as she spasmed uncontrollably, falling onto the floor with the image ingrained into her brain. Dialogue floated in and out as footsteps approached and ghost hands lifted her into the bed again.

_"You think she remembers?"_

_"Honestly, I don't give a fuck. The only person that matters in this equation is her brother. Tie her ankles to the pipe on the wall and lets go."_

_"You don't think that's a little cruel, Jason?"_

_A thud was audible, followed by a spitting noise._

_"One more word out of you besides 'Yes sir' and I'll cuff you to the pipe along with her. Understood?"_

_"Yes... sir."_

_"And do you really think I care if she's comfortable or not? Just tie her and lets go!"_

* * *

Victoria felt recovered enough when the student named Jason left the room; she'd seen him go through her half-opened eyelids with hazy vision, but she could feel that he was gone. It's like he...

"It's like he controls your fear, isn't it?"

Victoria snapped to attention, looking at the other student who was previously with Jason, holding an outstretched hand.

"Please, come. I'd rather not hurt you, miss..?"

"Vi-...Vic-... Victoria." She managed to slip out. Sliding off the bed without his help, she made her way over to the pipe on the wall and sat next to it, laying down with her left leg raised, resting it on the pipe. The boy's eyes widened when he realized that she had been listening the whole time.

"Well... Miss Victoria... I'm not sure if anyone's coming back for you... ever. So... here." The boy spoke as he struggled with himself, cuffing her ankle to the pipe while trying to avoid looking down the skirt of a little girl and at the same time mentally berating himself for getting into this job in the first place.

"Look." He began as he made his way over to the bed, grabbing all of the sheets and covers in a couple quick motions, carrying them in a pile with the pillow on top towards her.

"It gets cold in here at night; there are holes in the ceiling's infrastructure and there's no heater, so take these." He plopped the bedding down next to her.

"And... wait at least a day and then unlock yourself with this key. Don't make me regret this..." He reluctantly slipped her the key and shuddered when her gloved hand came into contact with his rough, calloused hand.

"Goodbye, Victoria." The boy moved towards the door-opening, stopping in the frame with his right hand holding onto the wall.

"And... good luck." As Victoria heard the footsteps plodding away, she immediately unlocked herself from the pipe and arranged the covers so that she had an appropriate bed space and so they covered the pipe in case someone came to check on her. After looking around the room for her backpack, Victoria dragged it behind a cupboard near where her head would lie and pulled her journal out, immediately scribbling her best sketch of the boy who had been in the room for less than a minute. After completing it, she wrote a quote above her new sketch that made her shiver; the first words he had spoken to her.

"It's like he **controls** your **fear...**" She wrote over 'controls' and 'fear' repeatedly until they became thick lines before re-inserting the journal into her backpack. Shivering, she noticed that if she laid down in the makeshift bed, the sky was visible through the central hole in the ceiling, among others; thankfully, there wasn't one directly above her head in case it rained. As she lay there, cold, she began to cry. She wasn't sure why, or when it had started, but she was now sobbing forcefully and tears were streaming down her cheeks, collecting in a wet spot on her shirt.

* * *

_I gasped as cold water lapped at my ankles. I attempted to sit up, only to realize that I was already standing up._

_"Weird," I thought as I looked around the room. It was a completely open room; no furniture, no doors, walls completely painted white. It was like one of those containment cells they put people with superpowers into, like in the movies._

_I then looked down, noticing that I was ankle deep in ice cold water that was pitch black; I had no idea what was underneath the surface and I couldn't even see my own toes. Looking up again, I noticed a small window about 3 by 3 feet up near the ceiling; it would be impossible to reach unless there was some furniture in the room._

_Finally, I started towards the middle of the room; maybe the furniture was invisible, or maybe it was white to blend in with the room, or-_

_"Oof!" I yelped as I realized a bit too late that my left ankle was chained to something submerged and I fell, spluttering into the glacial pool. Pushing up and out of the water, I realized that my ankle was now free, but I assumed the pipe had burst and water had be gun to fill the room rapidly. As the water rose beyond my neck, I was forced to tread water to breathe, moving ever so slightly towards the window. When I had finally reached the window, I noticed the water level was rising faster than it had when I first broke the pipe and it quickly rose over my eyes before I could even see what color the windowpane was. Darkness enveloped me, and the last thing I saw before I couldn't hold my breath any longer were my gloves, glowing blue and pink along the knuckles._

* * *

Victoria awoke from her dream in a cold sweat; her first thought was to look at her gloves. They weren't glowing but they did feel warm, a stark contrast to the icy cold she felt at the moment. During the night, she had managed to shift farther from the cupboard and had lost her covers in the process. The cloudy skies that she could see through the various holes stopped her from being able to see if the sun was out, but Victoria could only guess that she'd been asleep for a few hours, at best.

Looking down towards her ankles, she realized she had rolled them into a puddle; causing the sensation that she had experienced in her dream.

"The dream..." Victoria murmured, crawling towards her backpack and covers, hoping to reinstill some warmth into her almost-numb limbs. Scrambling to the pallet she had created with sheets and a comforter, Victoria huddled herself in the corner of the room, rubbing her shoulders rapidly while crossing her arms across her chest. She honestly didn't even care if those other students came back; she had uncovered the pipe, showing the unlocked handcuffs. All Victoria wanted was to go home.

_"Surely a teacher would've noticed my absence right? We had some test today... Surely they notified my par-" _A choking sob filled the girl's throat as she stopped her thoughts from articulating any further. Deepening her breaths, Victoria attempted to calm down, sending her mind to her happy place; some people's would include flowers and ponies... but not Victoria. Closing her eyes, she began to imagine what it would be like to live in New Piltover. Flying cars, talking AI to have as friends...

Vi shuddered as her eyes opened again; the last time she'd had a true friend was her brother before... back during better circumstances. She hadn't even been very close with her sister over the years, either. Friends seemed to be a rare commodity. Looking up from her seated position, she noticed the symbol again on the wall; a chill ran down her spine, but the reaction was overall less drastic from the first time.

"_There was no need to write that one down; it would be ingrained in my head forever..." _She thought, shivering again. Even though she had spent the past 5 minutes warming up, Victoria stuffed the pillow into her bag and stood up. Grabbing her shoes off of the cupboard and putting them on, she hastily made her way outside- she couldn't remain here any longer. She wanted to go save her brother from whatever trouble he would be in with the Jason guy, but she feared she'd just get in the way. Like she always seemed to do.

So instead, she made her way towards the largest central area of the slums and never looked back. She wouldn't be a burden to anyone else there, would she?

* * *

E/N:

Sad news; I'm going to be toning the speed of my updates (already slow, meh) down a bit because I really need to focus on school, but I would truly appreciate feedback of any kind; it's motivational for me to keep writing this story.

I already alpha other work (as said before) and I meticulously go over my own work, but having another person help me out would be greatly appreciated; PM me if you're interested.

Thanks for reading guys! Again, reviews about my writing style or plot development are greatly appreciated!

Until next time,

_Skij Leonhart_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've been exhausted staying up late writing papers and... well not doing much else. I read a series (the whole 7 book series in 5 days)(now you see why I'm actually tired) by Michael Grant called _Gone; _if anyone hasn't read it, they really really should. If you have, well, you know what I'm talking about.

When Vi grows up in a few chapters (few being like 4 or so)(so basically a long time)(upcoming time skip) I'll be doing some pairings. I'm open to a lot- the most popular from what I've seen is CaitxVi, JaycexVi and a singular story of AnniexVi where Annie was older- by SupremeDistraction (you should look it up!). Speaking of Distraction, I (hehe) borrowed/will borrow some of the ideas about Piltover's city 'n stuff. Thanks! (Hope you don't mind,... if you're reading this)

Oh, and since I haven't mentioned it already- any characters owned by Riot Games are just that- owned by Riot Games. And my name's not Riot Games. Sadly.

(EDIT: day of writing actual chapter: yeaaap I update slow even though I get super excited when my favorite authors post fast- sux, sorry)

(#2EDIT: I also just realized I go SUPER off lore in a minute with what Vi's gloves do- I can probably resolve it later on to fix up the lore aspect but *shrugs* hope it doesn't bother y'all too much.)

I've chatted too much already.

Without further ado,

_Skij Leonhart_

Chapter 4: (cont. flashback)

The first thing Victoria noticed was a charcoal-burnt taste in her mouth, similar to eating anything that her father tried to fix up on their grill at home. Her brother would always laugh at the faces she made as she ate, stuffing his own face in the process.

_Wait... my brother?_

Victoria attempted to open her eyes and in doing so managed to get some liquid in her left eye, slightly crusty, and open her right eye into dust and debris. Screwing her eyes shut, Victoria brushed her right arm over her eyes to no avail; she now felt the liquid on both her face and her arm and more dust had ended up in her eyes. She really needed...

_Water..._ _The lake!  
_

Victoria slipped her eyes open enough to see and squinted to see while crawling her way towards the general direction of the lake- once or twice she had bumped into something, but she took no heed- her eyes were burning and red had started to seep into her vision on the left side.

_Just a little more... just a lit- aah!_

The brunette's failure to see out of her left eye threw off her depth perception and she went tumbling into the 2 foot deep water near the shoreline. When Victoria realized she could stand, the panic wore off and she began to clean her face off. Opening both her eyes fully and surveying the area, she immediately began to wish she hadn't.

Since she had been relatively far away from the fireworks, Victoria assumed that she hadn't taken the worst of the damage. Evidence to her thoughts was displayed by the many bodies that were scattered around, some still moving and others not. Victoria shivered, partly from the cold and partly from the scene in front of her as she pulled out a small circular mirror to see what condition she was in.

A large cut crossed her left eyebrow, and another one donning her right cheek. As she slid the mirror into her pocket and stepped her left leg onto the shore, she noticed a long cut down her left calf and the skinning of both of her knees. Her skirt was torn down the side so she ripped it off, leaving a pair of neon pink Nike shorts. Before throwing her skirt onto the bank she noticed the schematics of various things she had picked up during the fair, slipped them into her waistband and stepped out of the lake.

A pain shot through her upper left arm, causing her to slip on the bank and land in a heap with her legs knee-down still in the water. Still throbbing everywhere, Victoria pushed up with one arm and stood up. Raising her head for the second time, she braced herself for the horrific scene again before throwing up onto her skirt that she'd dropped on the ground.

_Can't wear that anymore._

Victoria steeled herself and set out in no particular direction; a grim expression plastered across her face. She even forced herself to bite her lip, hard, to prevent another expulsion of bodily fluids. Occasionally she would trip over an arm or leg and most didn't move, but twice she had come across someone who was still living. Guilt ate away at her as she quickly moved on; there wasn't anything she could do but she still felt bad about it. The third living person she stumbled across was a female with blonde hair, smaller than the rest of the attendants to the fair. Victoria gasped and kneeled down to roll her over; her face blanched when she saw who it was.

"Jess! Jessica! Jessica, wake up. Jess!" Victoria screamed repeatedly, shaking her sister's body over and over until a groan escaped the prone girl's lips; Victoria fell silent and put her ear to her sister's chest, seeking the soothing sound of a heartbeat and hearing a faint _thud-thud. _Vi sat down cross-legged next to the blonde, dragging her into a half-seated position and running her dusty hands through her sister's tangled and bloody hair, speaking comforting words into her ear.

_It's gonna be alright Jess, we'll be ok. The police will find us, we'll be ok. We'll get you some help... they're on their way, I can hear the sirens. Maybe they'll send a NewP airbus for us- you're pretty special. It'll be ok, Jess..._

Victoria's own strength eventually gave out and fell back, her legs extending out in front as Jessica fell to lay on her stomach. The last Victoria saw was the sun rising over the horizon and wondering if it would be the last sunrise she'd ever see.

* * *

Slipping in through her bedroom window made her felt like a criminal. In a way, she was one; inflicting severe injury upon her sister and brother when they discovered the note she was going to leave on the counter. It was all planned out on the 30 minute walk from school- she'd hoped none of the NewP, or New Piltoverian, guards were watching the school this late at night. The school was close enough to the border to remain an interest for the NewPs, and with it being so close, some NewP kids would occasionally attend school there if their parents weren't rich enough to send them to the upper-echelon schools; of course, being 'poor' in NewP basically meant you were a god of Old Piltover, and the kids who attended from there acted as such._  
_

_Like that asshole, Jason._

Her own vulgar thoughts shocked herself before she shook her head and verbally berated herself.

_We're gonna live on the streets now, Vi. We've gotta survive, act tough. We can't act frilly about stupid cuss words, now can we?_

That was another thing she'd come up with on the walk over. She'd need a new name, but wasn't one of those kids who resented the name they were given, so she decided to adapt a shorter version of her own. She attempted a pair of pronunciations of Vi, vee and vai, and chose the latter- she didn't think she was quite at the V for Vendetta level of badassery yet.

_But Victoria... we should allow ourselves one last moment of childhood before we leave it all behind, right?_

_But I **am** our childhood; you'll be taking over from here on out. We can't afford any childish mistakes out there, and I want us to start as soon as possible._

_Fine. But don't feel bad about it when you're the one crying on the inside later, and I'm the one holding us together._

Victoria and Vi, the inner voices within, argued throughout the packing of her go-bag. All Victoria could do was hope that she'd do well enough to survive. After packing 2 days worth of food and a couple bottles of water, a pocket knife, her notebook and a pair of pens. Looking at the mirror she nearly broke down- her face seemed like that of a twenty-year old, her hair cut jagged with her pocket knife, her necklace taken off and placed on her sister's dresser as a farewell gift.

Finally, she also threw on a large, grey hoodie that swamped her figure and covered her face; with all this done, the newly-proclaimed Vi/ctoria set out to writing her note. Originally, she had planned a really long, graceful farewell, but couldn't- her eyes filled with tears half-way through and she could barely see the paper, let alone continue writing. Crumpling it up and wiping her eyes, Vi flipped out her pocket knife and began carving a simple message into the counter-top. It read:

**I love you. Sorry. -Vi- **in two lines. Blowing away the shavings, Vi inspected her work and smiled a sad, knowing smile, hoping that she wouldn't destroy her family further.

_They're strong. They'll survive. They'll even do better without you- with you and Jessica not having jobs, brother works extra hard just to feed us all. They'll be happier without you... you're just a burden._

Victoria tried to shake these thoughts from her mind, but her mind told her that it was using pure logic, and logic won over her heart. Disarming her pocket knife and sliding it into a pair of her sister's old jeans, Vi set out onto the street towards the slum sub-city carefully dubbed Revolt'ip, or RP for short. It was a tough city from what Vi had read in her multitude of books still sitting on her shelf, (she'd debated on bringing some but decided they'd be too heavy) but she knew that if she could survive the toughest, she'd come out stronger than she could ever imagine.

E/N: Woot.

I'll explain the whole sub-city idea in the next chapter, along with more of a little thievery from SupremeDistraction on how Piltover, or in my case, New Piltover (NewP) would look and how it contrasts to Old Piltover. I really wish I could update this stuff faster but I always end up stopping half-way through and doing something else. It's not re-edited (I edit as I go), so it might have little plot/grammar issues-a simple review to tell me about these or even a "good job bro" would make my day.

Thanks for reading!

Until next time,

_Skij Leonhart_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: From now on (thanks for the review/comment) I'll be cutting off that pre-uploaded chapter; this should be posted as the /real/ chapter five.

EDIT: Deleting it and posting this did NOT send a notification- I'll be sticking with my notifier.

EDIT*: Longest chapter yet! 3.2k words! Please leave a review.

Also, I noticed that I wrote that I went super off-lore with Vi's gloves- I already have, and will continue to do so just because I like the concept of them and what they could really be vs. what they supposedly are (lame robot hands? really riot).

Also... If anyone figures out where my plot is going, message me- I want to see if anyone figures it out (cuz I haven't ;) lol) (also should I do chapter names; I've been just putting the 'chapter x' but maybe I should do something special for chapter VI)

Thanks for reviewing and reading, folks! Glad to see a large traffic number for just a third of the way through the month.

(P.S. Two things- I'm re-reading chapter1/2, and I noticed (respectively chapters 1, then 2) I wrote '80% of Piltover's population' and by that I meant the entire city, new/old combined. The other thing was that they were walking from getting groceries, but instead drove to the fair- I'll explain it in this chapter.)

(P.P.S A shoutout to another Zed/OC fic, this one by Ronald del Reagan- I recommend reading it; and as an added bonus, the main character of that fic (Vali) is making a guest-star appearance next chapter. It may feel a little weird to those of you who haven't read it, but I'll make it fit even if you haven't and/or won't. Link, no spaces: **omg it wont put** fan fiction dot net/s/9786870/1/The-Son-of-Zed)

Woot!

Without further ado,

_Skij Leonhart_

Chapter 5:

Victoria started to wish that she had brought a pair of sunglasses; the noon-time sun was shining brightly in her face and almost blinding her- she had wandered off the side of the freeway into the road twice now and had horns blown before she was nearly flattened- instinct had been the only thing that had kept her alive.

Another thing Vi had noticed was each time she had nearly died, the gloves' knuckles lit up- the analytical aspect of her brain informed her that the gloves were somehow linked to her state of being- they had illuminated after her dream in the school and after her near-death experiences. Her effort to focus harder only taxed her mind harder, however, and after putting her arm up to shade away the sun, she ran into a mile marker sign- one of those that displays the distance to the next few towns. Vi staggered into the road yet again, barely diving out of the way into the center grass-median as she heard brakes screeching behind her, followed by a loud horn blast, some obscenities and a car speeding away.

_Real considerate, these folks are._

_Get used to it hun- that's where we live now. Just be glad we didn't get run over; at least- **woah.**_

Both of her inner voices chorused their last thought together as Victoria's eyes trained onto her hands half-buried in the mud that was dry all to her right and to her left. However, the mud was bubbling where her gloves were in contact with the earth; any grass that was unlucky enough to be near her hands as well was starting to smoke.

_Good lord._

_It's a good survival mechanism- maybe_ _we can leave a nasty burn on someone's face if we get angry._

Vi felt her lips curling into a smirk before even realizing it; she quickly shook her head to rid herself of the thought of deriving pleasure from disfiguring another.

_Maybe this was all an awful idea._

_Maybe it was. Too late to turn back now, hun. You gonna let us adapt to our surroundings yet or are we gonna act like it's a field trip, and that everything's going to be ok in a couple of days? _

Her inner voice finally shut up, but the self-imposed question weighed heavily on her mind; maybe she should start thinking differently. Maybe it was time to grow up... no matter how soon it seemed to be.

After pulling herself up from the ground, Vi noticed that her hands were completely clean of mud- it seemed to not stick to her gloves one bit. However, her clothes were a completely different matter. Sighing, the brunette realized that the last bit of scent that she had retained by wearing her sisters clothes had vanished under the guise of the putrid mud._  
_

_Oh well, Vi; I guess you win. _

_Of course I win. Let's get going again, shall we?_

_Or do... we win?_

Her mind didn't answer back, and she attempted to wipe off as much mud from her jeans (the main absorber) as possible. Another thing she noticed was how sorely her backpack stuck out- it was still her small yet bright pink backpack from school.

_Time for a makeover, friend._

Vi knelt down in the grass and began to scoop whatever was left of the wet mud into her hands- it seemed that they weren't as hot as before and that the mud was sticking again; she deduced that the heat caused the previous cleaning.

_Just have to get angry to get clean. Funny._

Victoria couldn't even figure out how that was funny and shook her head, convinced that she was going crazy as she began smearing mud all over the larger offending areas of pink of her backpack.

* * *

After managing to turn the color pink into brown and eating a fourth of her rations, Victoria lay across the dry grass and stretched. It was closer to the tail end of the afternoon, and Vi knew that she would need to get into the city to find somewhere to sleep before it got too cold at night; it was already brisk and the sun was bright and shining, who knew how cold it could get?

But after looking up to see the mile marker's pair of numbers, _10 mi, _Victoria felt compelled to write a little in her journal. First she decided to start with sketching the sign that had provided her moment of insight; it was a typical green road-sign ((sorry, non-American/non-driving readers)) with its previous city reading of "Augustgrad" scratched through with black spray paint. The next message written in the black was a less-legible "REVOLT'ip", scratched through this time with blue spray paint and the letters RP covering the rest of the sign.

Victoria remembered reading about the previous NewP military institution; it had been established by the military leader of New Piltover in his attempts to unify the city-state. However, due to a few external conflicts, the project was soon abandoned and the city degraded into a shadow of itself, losing protection of the NewPPD and military and coming under the control of a local government that was essentially a no-bullshit dictatorship; no one knew who the real dictator was, but many sources assumed that the position was jockeyed about due to assassinations and the like. Nowadays, it was one of the worst cities in the entirety of Piltover, with an insane crime rate and a poverty percentage of 78%.

The last thing Vi wrote before she stood up to leave was a small string of words; _Always remember, never forget; the day we moved on... we left childish things, habits and memories behind. 11/21/31_

Vi took a moment to underline 'memories' and drew a small symbol next to it- the same symbol she had seen while in Jason's hole in the school, and the same symbol when...

She shivered. There was no need to revisit old memories- she was leaving them behind, right? _Time to move on, _she told herself as she slipped the notebook and pen into a pocket of her now-brown backpack, zipping it shut and slinging it across her back. Crossing the highway back to the side of the mile marker, Vi began the end of her journey to RP- unlike before, when she hoped she would be able to survive, Victoria felt something new inside. It told her that she _would_ and _could _survive, and she couldn't let it down.

* * *

Around five hours later and after watching the sun set beyond the horizon, Victoria made her way across the borders of the inner city; however, without a plan, the brunette merely wandered the streets. Eventually, Vi passed into the 'cleanest' portion of the city; this was central to the city, the "downtown", and was where 80% of the well kept, legal stores were (like the supermarket).

Victoria found herself reminiscing about the past; seeing a family with a shopping cart walking away from the store brought up memories from that day...

Vi shook her head and pressed forward. She had to get somewhere warm before she froze to death; or so she thought; her breath was coming out in chilly puffs and the sun had been absent for at least an hour. She noticed a large group of people who she assumed were loiterers being issued out of the store by a group of men in red shirts.

_Weird; since when did police wear red?_

The brunette just shrugged and moved on towards the aisles, glancing up every few steps to look for security cameras. Maybe she could find a little bread or cheese to slide into her dirty bag... It'd be nice for a day.

Victoria again found her lips smiling involuntarily, but this time didn't stop them: she realized already that this was how her life had to be. Her grin radiated throughout her body, and she felt as if she was shining as she aimlessly wandered the store; bouncing from aisle to aisle, occasionally glancing side to side before slipping a canned good into her bag or a candy into her pocket.

Finally, as she rounded the corner to head towards the exit, Victoria felt a hand on her shoulder and a deep voice bark orders along the lines of, "Hey, why are you smiling?"

When Vi spun around and gave him a blank look, the offending party shook his head and spread his hands out as if to indicate the whole store.

"Does it look like anyone else in here is happy? Now, **why**_-" _The man added a poke into her shoulder every couple of words, "are **you** so **happy**?"

_Damn; first day and I already screwed it up._

Victoria opened her mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out; her throat was too dry, she wasn't used to authority figures questioning her- the closest she'd come to this was in school on Police Day, when she-

"Hey, Runeterra-to-customer, are you even listening?" The man in a red button down shirt with what she assumed was a taser (she'd seen a few at the fair) (_the fair!)_ at his waist caught her attention by grabbing her chin and sweeping stray locks from her face, staring deep into her eyes.

"Geez, just a little kid..." The guard muttered before releasing her chin and turning his attention elsewhere, but not before adding; "Get lost and I won't call my team about arresting you for stealing."

Vi's eyes widened; he had seen right through her! With his mouth shifting into a grim smile, the guard turned to walk off just before the brunette found her courage to speak.

"Uh, wait, mister..." Victoria trailed off as he spun on his heel with an exasperated look donning his face. Victoria stared at him for a second before clearing her throat and continuing.

"Since when... I, uh, read that... uh, since when was there police in, uh, RP?" The sentence came out jumbled and betrayed her innocence; the guard let out a hearty laugh before suddenly seizing her arm and dragging her off towards what she presumed was an office. Vi let out a short yelp before half-walking, half-tripping along with the red-shirted man. She was afraid that he might interrogate her fiercely but didn't make things difficult.

"You're coming with me."

The guard stopped before a door at the opposite end of the store and turned to look at Vi, who hadn't resisted all the way there.

"Why aren't you fighting me? Don't you know where we're going? I usually like it when they fight." The guard trailed off as he shoved open the door, sending a large blast of cold into their faces. The guard zipped up his jacket and pulled Victoria along once again; the cold made it difficult for the brunette to retort successfully.

"Yo-you-you're j-j-just a sad-d-distic moth-ther f-" Victoria stopped herself short for two reasons- one, she couldn't fathom uttering her first "major" curse out loud; two, she finally discovered where they were going- the police station.

The guard laughed again as he hoisted her over his shoulder to get them across the street before climbing up the short front stairs into a building with a busy background- a lone receptionist in a blue shirt was manning the front, her glasses far down on her nose to help read the screen in front of her.

"Got another one." The officer exclaimed excitably, dropping Vi onto the floor aside the counter with a dull thud; the brunette chose wisely to remain on the floor.

The receptionist took a glance upwards at the man before rolling her eyes and examining her screen again.

"What for?"

"Uncooperative behavior and thievery; small items in pockets and who knows what in her backpack."

The receptionist glanced up again with a raised eyebrow and rose from her seat. The man took a step back; clearly they had some kind of dynamic going.

"You mean to tell me," she noted while exiting from behind the counter, pushing her frames up to suit her eyes, "that you didn't check her for what she actually stole? You just, oh, I don't know, guessed?"

The officer gulped and looked down at his feet; Vi chose to avoid his eyes but listened intently to the conversation.

"Uh... yes ma'am." Vi wondered why the conversation had gone silent for a few seconds before looking up at the receptionist, who's hand was outstretched to help the girl up from the ground.

"And look at her... she's scarcely a teenager. Get out of here, Ernst. How many times have I told you, RPD doesn't need your stupid assistance to help with petty offenders. I bet she's just trying to survive. I mean, look, she has a fucking hot pink backpack, for crying out loud." Vi had noticed that the mud had slid off her bag a little- she cursed and thanked the mistake at the same time. However, Victoria's age certainly didn't stop the woman from swearing loudly.

"Yes ma'am." Ernst muttered dejectedly as he made his way out of the station, the previous pep in his step diminished by his unsuccessful evening.

A smile graced the woman's face as Vi accepted her hand and was helped to a quieter room off to the side that she assumed was a waiting room. Victoria made her way to a chair before collapsing in it; the woman closed the door behind them and sat in a chair across the room.

She began with harmless questions.

"What's your name?" "Victoria."

"Where are you from?" No answer.

"Okay, how about how old you are." A pause. "11."

A quick eyebrow raise from the receptionist, then her face melded back into neutrality.

"Why are you in RP? You're clearly not from here." Another no answer.

The woman sighed and started to pace around the room, stopping occasionally to ask questions. Her voice gained a little stern edge to it, but subconsciously, as if it was habit. Vi's answers came quick now; she felt a little intimidated with her standing and walking around- it was nerve-wracking.

"What'd you steal." She posed the question as if there was no other answer, and was gambling a bit on the prospect that Ernst had at least gotten _that _part right.

"Two peppermints, a granola bar, three pieces of bread from an open loaf and a small POJ." A POJ was the term for the bottles of processed orange juice that were sold at most stores; extremely cheap, as it was mostly water, and the powder could be added to any tap water across Valoran to make it safe to drink, making it reliable and desired.

"And I ate a small cinnamon roll."

This time, the woman's eyebrows noticeably rose; she didn't expect all of that to come so easy.

"Any other crimes committed?" "None that I know of, ma'am."

The woman smiled.

"Good. I trust you to have told the truth. Now, normally we offer a three-day jail time punishment or a pair of lashings as penance, but since you're so young, I think I'll throw you in the 24-hour cell- the good news is, you'll be released with the rest of the crowd at noon tomorrow. Thank you for your cooperation." The woman's voice droned into monotone as she continued on their walk towards the back; Vi had zoned out right after the sentence had been issued.

The yelling of rowdy prisoners brought her out of her stupor before they turned to the left, away from them and into a room about 10 by 10 with three other prisoners; all around her age or a little older, from what she could see in the dim lighting.

"Someone will let you go in the morning. Thanks for your cooperation, miss."

The woman slammed the door behind her and as Vi made her way to the opposite corner of the room as the others, she could hear the lady's heels clacking back down the tiles.

As Victoria started to drift off, she assessed the outcome of her first day. Not only was she sleeping somewhere warm, but she also considered herself rather lucky- she knew that this woman was one of the nicer people in this town, and that her first offense had been let off the hook. This thought and this thought alone allowed Vi to sleep somewhat peacefully; combined with completely forgetting about the other cellmates.

* * *

E/N: I just threw in the '31 because it looked cool with the date sequence but... just assume its 2131? Or something? Who knows; movies always try to get the tech acceleration correct... I could be as wrong as the rest of them.

If you guys notice anything, please, please, PLEASE don't hesitate to review and call me out- I like a healthy argument to solve any questions about my story and I loveeee motivational reviews. Love them.

EDIT: This chapter was accidentally posted unfinished- I'll repost this on the informer chapter but please re-read because I may have changed things.

P.S. The gloves weren't really addressed, nor were the prisoners, nor was the cell,

Thanks for reading, following and (hopefully) reviewing!

Until next time,

_Skij Leonhart_


	6. Chapter 6

Pre-Upload (deleting chapters and re-uploading new ones doesn't even send a notification- let alone updating only)

Chapter 5: Online!

Chapter 6: To come in the next few days!

Chapter 7: A relatively far time away.

Thanks for reviewing, following and reading!

Until next time,

_Skij Leonhart_


End file.
